Love, Regret, Love
by KatalinLame
Summary: Fenris leaves Hawke, thinking that he doesn't deserve her. Hawke wants to hate him but can't bring her self to do it. Starts the night after Fenris leaves her. This is FULL of spoiler for the game. Also a Lemon or two. Sorry not much detail here. Hope you like it! (F)Hawke/Fenris There may be some Anders bashing cuz i hate the dumbass
1. FENRIS YOU ASS

**DRAGON AGE! :):):):):) I don't care how old this game it. This shall be written. I don't even know if other people are still reading this shipping if this can even be called that. I hope you guys like it! KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE 2 **

**-Kat**

HAWKE'S POV

THE DAY AFTER HER NIGHT WITH FENRIS  
COUGH COUGH *ASSHOLE* COUGH COUGH

_Damn you. Damn you, damn you, damn you_. This was all I could think about as I glared at the back of Fenris' head. He had gotten up to get the next round so I took the liberty to curse him. He left me and is acting like nothing happened. Like we were old friends. "Hawke? Is something wrong?" Aveline asked me. I turned to her, face falling from my glare. Her face was full of worry. I opened my mouth to say something but Varric's laugh interrupted me.

"She's just pining for broody over there. No need to worry about her. " My glare returned only to be directed at the dwarf sitting beside me.

"I'm not pining, I'm just internally cursing him. Occasionally imagining one of my arrows through his eye." I said angrily. My glare shifted back the white haired elf gathering mugs of the swill that this bar sells.

"Did something happen Hawke? Why are you so angry?" Merrill piped up for the first time in the conversation. Fenris turned to return to the table and my gaze dropped from him, not wanting him to know who he is getting to me.

"It's not something I really want to talk about. I sure as hell don't if he's in the same room. ." I said quietly as he arrived at the table. Aveline gave me a look of 'this isn't over' before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Thanks Broody!" Varric said grabbing a mug and taking a swig. He grunted and took his seat quickly grabbing his own mug. The rest of us grabbed our own and another round began. Soon Varric and Fenris started up a game of Diamond back. Anders arrived and he joined their game as well. Isabella walked through the door maybe ten minutes later and she sat at the table as well attempting to help Varric cheat, not that he needed the help. When she wasn't slipping Varric cards she was running her hands up Fenris' thigh and not even trying to hide it. I felt jealously flare up in me but I quickly pushed it down. _You can't be acting like the Hawke. He's not yours. He can be with whoever he wants. _I saw his face starting to blush and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to head back home guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I excused myself, heading for the door. I heard Aveline stand up as well.

"I'll head out with you. I've had enough for the night." She said, quickly following me out of the bar. "Alright, he's not here. Care to explain?"I groaned. I should have known her intentions to join me. "Don't groan at me. There's obviously something wrong."

"Alright but I don't want to do this here. Come to my house." She nodded and we headed to my mansion. Saying hello to my mother and Bodhan on the way in, we settled in the study. "Last night, Fenris and I slept together." I said but she looked at me confused.

"Then why were you imagining shooting him in the head?" she asked.

"It was his eye and because I woke up this morning and he said everything was too much and that he couldn't handle it. He just left me laying there, wondering what I did wrong." I kept my face down not wanting to look at her face. But she did something that I didn't expect. She hugged me. I froze in shock. Neither of us are really the hugging type.

"We can go kick his ass if you want to. I'm sure Varric would get a kick out of it. Imaging his new story title. 'Broody elf found bloody and lacking genitalia." I laughed in spite of myself. This is a new side of Aveline is nice to see. She pulled away smiling as well.

"No its fine. I can just ignore what I feel until I move on." I said trying to hide the hurt that was attempting to surface.

"Hawke its obvious that you aren't ok with this." I nodded.

"I know but I have to be. He doesn't want me and I can't make him. It's obvious that he's moved on." I said looking down at the floor again. I could almost hear her mood turn to anger.

"That whore! She was all over Fenris. That explains why you left. " I nodded again.

"If he wants to be with Isabella he can. I have no right to tell him not to." Aveline looked at me sadly, realizing that I wasn't in the right state of mind to be consoled. She set a hand on my shoulder and left the room, leaving me be.

FENRIS' POV

TEN MINUTES BEFORE HAWKE LEFT THE BAR

This whiskey is not helping me get through this. Its awkward enough that Hawke is at the end of the table but it was obvious they were talking about me. They stopped talking right when I get back to the table. I had hoped that a game of diamond back would help. It worked for a little. It distracted me from the urge to grab Hawke and throw her in the nearest room and continue what we had started last night but I couldn't do that. She doesn't deserve the weight I carry. I can't do that to her. Soon Isabella came in and was trying to get me to notice her. I ignored her the best I could. I could see out of the corner of my eye Hawke glaring at her hand that was rested on my right thigh and slowly crawling up wards. At the thought of Hawke my mind drifted to last night. Her hand doing what Isabella's was now. I blushed as more memories of last night rushed into my mind. They were gone quickly as I heard Hawke stand up quickly and excused herself. I watched as she left. Wanting to go after her and apologize but Aveline quickly followed.

"So Broody, care to explain why Hawke wants to put an arrow in your eye?" I looked at Varric confused.

"What are you talking about dwarf?" I asked him, Isabella's hand froze on my leg at the mention of Hawke's name.

"I'm talking about how Hawke is pissed at you enough to want to mame you. Care to explain?" Regret washed through me. I let me head fall into my hand with a groan.

"I'm am such an idiot." I said into my hands. I quickly tried to cover up my emotions, not used to having them at all. "I stood up, leaving my hand at the table, knowing that they have been cheating all night. "I'm going home. No use staying here with you cheaters." I said standing up from the table.

"Have fun brooding up in your empty old mansion." I heard called at me. I ignored it and left the bar, wishing to push this whole night behind me.

**Since this story is being written along with my other 3 it may not be updated often so bear with me. I hope you guys like it! Plus there will be more action in the next chapter. :)**

**-Kat**


	2. Losing someone dear

**So I came home from school today and was hit with a sudden wave of inspiration to continue. So here's what I came up with. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Aright so I want to give some background about what happen in the first act. SO I'm basing this off of one of my favorite play thoughs. This is my Rogue one. I named her Kat (Duh). So in this I have most everyone in a friendship. (Even though I secretly hate Anders because if he doesn't do what he did in the end everything would be fine.) I took Bethany into the Deep Roads, and I didn't to the wardens thingy in the First game which didn't allow her to be saved. In this one I side with that mages through the whole game. But not what Anders does, that frigging dumbass. I think that all the background needed. If I think of something else I'll add it. KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE. **

**-Kat**

ONE WEEK LATER

STILL SUPER AWKWARD BETWEEN THEM  
LETS DO THIS SHIZ!

OH RIGHT  
HAWKE'S POV

I made my way into the hanged man praying to the maker that Fenris wasn't in there. He was but I spotted Isabella there Immediately and she waved me over wishing to talk to me. I walked over to her taking a seat on the stool next to her. "What do you need Isabella?" I asked her. She turned to me with the familiar half smile on her face.

"Do you remember the relic I told you about? The one I need to find? I've been following a lead. I'm so close I can taste it." She said excitedly. I laughed to myself.

"This is becoming an obsession Isabella. Isn't that what you said last time?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean when I went digging for that stash?"

"And it turned out to be several badly written poems and an old boot?"

"It could have been the Relic! I just wanted to let you know that I may be on your door step asking for help." She said turning away from me back to call the bartender over. I said good bye and went to go join Varric at his usual booth but Fenris was sitting there. I quickly left the bar to avoid any awkward conversations. I headed home to find Gamlen there shouting and scaring poor Sandal.

"Gamlen what are you on about?" I asked him. He looked at me angrily.

"Your mother was supposed to meet me an hour ago. She's never late." I looked at him confused.

"Mistress Amell received some flowers from s suitor this evening. She left shortly after." Bodhan explained. I looked to the right and saw a vase of white lily's sitting on the dresser to the side. My mind recognized this as suspicious right away but I couldn't place why.

"Suitor? She never mentioned anything about a suitor." Suddenly it hit me. The murders I investigated a few years ago. The killer would send white lily's to the woman before he would kidnap and kill them. I quickly explained this to Gamlen and left before he could comment. I went straight to the hanged man to grab some friends to help me through this. There were three of my companions there and I called them over quickly.

"Isabella, Anders, Fenris, come quickly." I yelled into the bar. Each of them looked at me confused but they followed any way. I ran ahead of them, worrying.

"Hawke what is going on?" Anders asked, concerned.

"I can't find my mother. I believe she may be kidnapped. Do you remember the murder case we took on about three years ago? Where it ended with finding a man who's sister was killed by him?"

"The blood mage?" Fenris commented. I nodded not turning around. I don't know why I called for him. Varric was there too, I could have just asked him. But a part of me needed him here, not matter how much I didn't want to see him right now. My thoughts were stopped short when I saw blood on the ground near the stairs leading to some only apartments and ware houses.

"Blood. This can't be good." I said not really to anyone. I sped up. I have to get to my mother. The others ran along with me, silent. We found more and more puddles of blood that lead us to the same wear house that we found the hand a few years ago. A few demons later we found an old trap door that lead into an underground passage of tunnels. We quickly found more demon which were dispatched quickly. I saw a body laying on a table and my heart sank. "Mother!" I ran up quickly, laying a hand on her shoulder. I turned her to find that it was not my mother and left her behind me, not registering that I just found the dead body of a woman who didn't deserve death. I kept forward looking for any sign of my mother.

"Hawke you need to relax. You could get yourself hurt if you don't keep your head." Anders said behind me. I turned to him slightly mad.

"I can't lose her Anders. I just lost Bethany to the damned dark spawn. She is the only one I have left. I cannot lose her." I yelled not ever trying to hold back my emotion. "I can't lose anyone else. Not someone else I love." I said eyes meeting Fenris' for a moment but quickly turning back around and continuing on.

FENRIS' POV  
THIS SHITS BOUT TO GET DEPRESSING.

I felt guilt well up in me when Hawke met my eyes. I had left her at the worst possible time. She was losing everyone around her. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts focused on fining her mother. I followed Hawke through the tunnels worried sick. She was frantic. In every fight she was relentless. Shooting some enemies past the point of death. She wouldn't rest after a fight, once the battle a battle was over she was sprinting forward not even making sure the rest of us were following. It wasn't until we came across what seemed to be a shrine. She stopped to look at the painting on the wall.

"What is this?" she asked mostly to herself.

"Is that?" Isabella said letting her question trail off.

"My mother. We need to hurry. " She said sprinting off again. We ran after her again worry covering all of our faces. We soon came upon a man kneeling in front on what looked like a woman sitting in a chair shacking. The man stood up and looked at us then back down at the woman in front of him.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Leandra was so sure you would come for her." He said. This man seemed like he was mad, almost like he wasn't all there.

"Where is she?" Hawke demanded. The man smiled and stepping towards us.

"You will never understand my purpose. Your mother was chosen because she was special. And now she is part of something greater. " he said not making any sense.

"Spare me the demented rambling, where is she?" Hawke yelled, already angry.

"She's here, she's waiting for you. I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived." He said, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he turned and continued talking. "Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? Love. I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers and at last," he said as if he was about to start crying. "her face. Oh, this beautiful face. I've searched far and wide to find you again beloved. And no force on this earth will part us. " He said as the woman stood up. Slowly she turned so you sound see her features. I felt the contents of my stomach attempt to come up as I saw this woman. She was stitched together. it looked like so many body parts only attached by thread, and her head was that of Hawke's mother. I looked to see Hawke's face seeing the emotion on her face. The man began to summon demons and all sorts of undead and a battle ensued. All of us fighting for Hawke. She was past the point of anger now. She was letting arrows loose faster than she ever had before. Demon after demon appeared and Hawke stayed silent through it all. I caught a glimpse of her face seeing her cheeks wet from the tears streaming down them. This made me fight harder, wanting to protect her from this happening again. Soon the Blood mage was dead, the final blow mad by Hawke launching an arrow right through the middle of his forehead. She quickly turned and threw a dagger into the last skeletons eye and retrieving it. slowly the woman walked up to her, falling as Hawke turned to see her. She caught her quickly kneeling down and laying her mother's head in her lap. She looked to Anders for help.

"There's nothing I can do. His magic was keeping her alive. " She turned away from him, looking down at her mother, for the last time.

"I knew you would come." Her mother said up at him. Hawke's face only showed sorrow, not ready for another loss.

"I tried to find you." She said, voice full of guilt.

"Shh, don't fret darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now I'm free." She said. He face seemed so calm. It felt wrong to be here, intruding on her last moments with her mother. "I get to see you father again and Carver, and Bethany too. But you'll be here alone."

"I should have watched over you more closely. I should have," she let her words trail off, the sadness overwhelming her.

"My little girl has become so strong. I love you. You have always made me so proud." Were her last words as her head fell back. Hawke looked down silently. The three of us walked up behind her, just trying to be there. I reached out, setting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, them up to me, her eyes full of tears. The look on her face killed me. It is that saddest I've ever seen on her. She is usually so light and care free. She reached up and placed her hand over mine but did not say anything. We stayed like that till she was ready to leave.

LATER THAT NIGHT

STILL FENRIS' POV

I went to her house that night, not knowing what I was going to do. I felt that she needed someone. Maybe that would be me. I walked into her room finding her sitting on her bed staring into the fire. "I don't know what to say, but I am here." I said walking up to her.

"Just say something, anything. " She begged, looking for anything to help her.

"Um- They say death is only a journey," I said tripping up on my words slightly. "Does that help?"

"It just raises questions, Journey to where?" She asked, trying to keep a slight humor to her.

"I don't know. It's just something people say. To be honest, I don't think there is much point in filling these moments in empty talk." I said hoping I was helping. She looked down. I held her hand letting her know that I am here.

**Whelp I got the depressing part out of the way. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. If you guys want me to do a certain part of the game I will. I'll plan on doing the DLC's cuz jealous Fenris is always entertaining. Whelp I'll see you (Not really) in the next chapter. KBYE**

**-Kat**


	3. VIOLENCE! BETRAYAL! SURPRISES! SARCASM!

**WEEEEEEWWWW MOAR DRAGON AGE! So instead of breaking up my writing with my three other stories, I seem to only be getting inspiration for this one. But oh well. At least I'm writing. And having fun with it. I'm trying to make sure I get the dialogue right with these scenes. And then adding afterwards and the in between stuff. I plan on putting in a whole random mission I make up out of nowhere in a few chapters and I hope everyone's fine with that. I still want this story to match up with the game but have my own few elements in it as well. So without further a due I preset a long ass chapter full of Violence! Betrayal! Surprising comebacks! And the most important! Sarcasm and the worst possible moments! Enjoy! KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE !**

**-Kat**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Can I not have a normal week in Kirkwall? Is it really that hard? Just last week I found Shamus dead, then witnessed a Qunari kill a sister of the chantry. Ugh I need to stop talking to myself." I thought out loud. I shook away the crazy and walked into my house to find Isabella and Aveline arguing.

"This is important, don't interrupt with your selfish prattle." Aveline said walking down the stairs. Isabella was quick to respond.

"Get off your high horse. I have problems to. " Aveline laughed, walking up to her.

"What drink should I order?' and 'Who's the father?" Aveline responded. Isabella's hand reared back.

"Oh you little" She said about to slap the smart mouth out of Aveline.

"What did I miss?" I asked interrupting them before they beat the shit out of each other on my living room floor. They stepped away from each other, Aveline towards me.

"Hawke, the Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them. He's already feared because of Patrice. If people start to think he can ignore the law, I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand." Aveline explained. I was about to answer her before Isabella interrupted.

"I'm going to die! There got your attention. Real problem." I looked between them slightly confused.

"I heard 'Arishok' and 'die.' That's this about?" I asked trying to make since of this.

"Remember the relic? The one Castillon is going to kill me over? A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it. If you help me get it, Castillon won't kill me. Please." She said almost begging.

"I'm trying to keep the entire city from rioting against the Qunari!" Aveline interjected.

"Well maybe its connected." Isabella said turning away from us.

"What?" Aveline said taken back.

"I'm just saying, maybe it will help. It's important to someone right?"

"Now you start being reasonable? Shit."

"The relic issue has to be resolved before we take on the Qunari." I decided. It's the relic is truly connected then we have to find every bargaining chip we can when dealing with the stubborn headed Arishok.

"You trust her this much?" Aveline asked me.

"Probably not. I wouldn't." Isabella commented. I really don't, and I'm still jealous over her and the whole Fenris affair, no matter how petty it is. But she is still a friend and deserves my help.

"They won't wait at the compound forever, Hawke. I really do hope this helps, because if it doesn't." She let her words hang in the air.

"You think I like having this on my mind?" She started walking away from Aveline. "Come on. The exchange is happening tonight in a Lowtown foundry." I followed her out of my house waving to Aveline before we left.

"Do you mind if we pick up a couple of the others before we head there? Just to be safe?" I asked her.

"That's a good idea who do you have in mind?" she asked. I thought for a moment, who could come in handy?

"Merrill is in the alienege so we can pick her up on the way." I suggested.

"That could work. Since we're in high town we can Get Fenris as well. Will those two do?" My stomach sank at Ferris's name but I nodded heading towards his mansion.

"Speaking of Fenris, did something happen between you two? Varric seems to believe that you are angry with him." I glanced at her then back ahead.

"Yes, but it's over with. He's made that clear." I said not going into depth.

"it doesn't seem like you want it to be." She commented.

"Is it that easy to notice?" I said. Damn me and these feelings. Isabella laughed.

"Hawke I've never seen you like this! You're showing your feelings! It's adorable!" I laughed in spite of myself.

"Damn it Isabella."

"Did you have sex? What was it like? How far do his tattoos go down? How good was it? Did he glow? Did he glisten for you?" She questioned, making me laugh and blush at the same time.

"I am not having this conversation." I said as we approached his borrowed mansion.

"Spoil sport. I'll get the details from you eventually." I laughed as I walked right into his home, knowing that knocking on the door would get me now where. It's weird how I can be no longer mad at Isabella so easily. She really is one of my better friends in Kirkwall. We made our way up to his room but what we found was not what we imagined. We found Fenris in only his tight leggings and a white long sleeve shirt that wasn't tightened all the way at the top. He was moving gracefully around the room jumping and leaping. He was in his own world prancing around his room. He had his eyes closed while he was moving, not needing to look. He knew the room well enough. Deciding that we had watched enough I cleared my throat, making my presence known. Fenris jumped eyes snapping open.

"Venhedis! Fasta vass!" He cursed In Tiventer. He looked towards us, trying to hold in our laughter. He groaned when he realized it was us. "What do you two want?" He asked walking to where his armor was laying on his was trying extra hard to hide his face.

"Well we were here to ask for your help finding Isabella's relic but it seems we found something much more interesting." I said still trying not to laugh.

"I almost don't care about that bloody relic any more; I just want to see that again." Isabella said behind me, not every trying not to laugh any more. I joined in.

"What were you doing Fenris? I thought you were joking when you told Varric you dance, Imagine his face when he finds out its true. " He glared at us.

"If you want to keep your hearts in tact you had better keep this quiet. I'll meet you out side. I need to get dressed. " He said almost pushing us out of his house. We were still laughing when he came out, grumbling. We made our way to Merrill's house quickly and she agreed, happy to help out a friend. We made our way to the foundry with idle chatter. After a small amount of silence Merrill giggled.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Fenris asked her.

"You're in love." She said. I almost stopped short at her words.

"I am not." Fenris said. My heart sank but I held all the emotion in.

"Every time she looks away you look at Hawke with those sad puppy eyes." My eyes widened but I fought they urge to turn around and look at him.

"There are no puppy eyes"

"It's alright you know. Even you can be happy every once in a while. But you face might crack if you smile so be careful. " She said. Fenris didn't have an answer to that. I didn't want to comment. I usually didn't, though they always seem to talk about me while were walking. We got to the foundry and were greeted by a group of Qunari.

"Hold, you will surrender the relic." The leader said.

"I don't have your stupid relic." Isabella said being the usual snarky self.

"The bas has no honor, kill it!" He yelled and battle ensued. Once the fighting was over I turned to Isabella confused.

"What are the Qunari doing here?"

"Er, yea about that. The relic belongs to the Qunari and there's a small chance they want it back." I looked at her shocked.

"Do the Qunari look like sharing people to you? Of course they want it back. "

"I've always known what the relic is. I just didn't want to worry you. The Relic is a Qunari text hand written by that philosopher of theirs.- Keslan, cousland, whatever his name is."

"Coslen?" Fenris prompted.

"That's the one!"

"The founder of their religion? The most revered being in their history? That text would be scared beyond measure." He explained.

"I stole it from them, they followed me here to reclaim it and its why they're still in Kirkwall. They can't leave the free marches without it. "

"Sounds like the Qunari take their reading very seriously." I said, not able to stop the sarcasm coming from my mouth.

"Is there anything the Qunari don't take seriously? Look the books right in the building, and I'm not letting it slip away again. It's the only thing that will get Castillon off my back. Please, tell me you'll give the relic to me." She asked. My decision was already made. I'm not going to let Isabella die for the Qun.

"It's yours, your life depends on it."

"Really? I-I wasn't expecting that. Its nice to have someone on my side for once. Come on, we have no time to waste." She said walking inside. We found a man, most likely Sam, being interrogated by three mages.

"Where is the relic?" the leader of the mages demanded.

"I-I have it!" Sam said un-certainly. The mage looked at him like she was about to speak again but Qunari appeared and Sam fleed.

"The tome of Coslen will not fall into Tiventer hands!"

"Blood and spite!" The mage yelled attacking the Qunari. The two fought and Isabella ran after Sam.

"He's getting away!" she yelled following him.

"Isabella!" I yelled but she kept running, abandoning the rest of us. One fight and two health potions later we found ourselves searching for Isabella. Leaving the foundry we found Sam's body. Searching it, we found a letter from Isabella.

_Dear Hawke, _

_I have the relic, and I'm gone. I'm sorry it has to be this way. You've been a loyal ally, but this is best for us both. You promised me the relic and I know you'll fight Castillon for me, but I don't want this. I've dragged you too far into this mess already. _

_You don't have to forgive me, but I hope you understand. _

_Isabella._

_That stupid bitch! _I thought to myself_. I was going to help her and she leaves with the Relic? If I ever see her again I'm going to kick her ass. _I quickly composed myself and kept a straight head, knowing that there is still a task at hand.

"Come on. Aveline will be waiting at the Qunari compound. We still have to deal with that mess." We fought our way through to the compound and found Aveline waiting for us with a few of her guards.

"I'd wrap up any other business before we go. Its already a mess, it could get worse." I thought to myself before answering. I dealt with Anders and his tranquil solution. Found Bartrand in his mansion. Recruited Sebastian. Helped Aveline with her flirting problems. Help Merrill with her Mirror. Cleared the mine of dragons. I think I've done all I've been asked.

"Let's go." One lecture about the Qun and how horrible Kirkwall is, we ended up fighting a hoard of Qunari, trying to get to the Viscount. With help from First Enchanter Orcino and Meredith we managed to get in to the keep. Finding only dead bodies upon entering we made our way in, fighting Qunari into the throne room. In the room there was a crowd of people standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at the Arishok. Who turned around tossing a severed head at us. The one of Viscount Dumar.

"here is your viscount" One very brave citizen walked up to him.

"You dare? You are starting a war!" The man was quickly killed, a Qunari snapping his neck with ease.

"Look at you, like fat das rathi, you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted. You do not look up. You do not see that the grass is bear. All you leave in your wake is misery. You are blind. I will make you see. But we have guests." He said as we entered. "Shnadon Hawke. I expected you. But from al you might, you are no different from these bas. You do not see."

"I see a man whose ready to start a war on principle." I said looking up at the tall figure in front of me.

"And what would the Qunari be with out principle? You, I suspect. Prove yourself basra, or kneel with your brethren." He said walking away, singling his guards to attack us. They were easy to beat, with the four of our skills combined. Soon the Arishok was back in my face, spouting is Qun ways at me. Parshara, you are basiletan after all. Few in this city comman such respect. So tell me Hawke, you know I am denied par valen until the tome of Coslen is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it?" he asked. Before I could answer there was a commotion out sie the door. A guard at our feet and Isabella strutted in, stepping on the Qunari in the process.

"I believe I can answer that." She said walking up to us. We locked eyes for a moment. I didn't know whether to Hug her or just punch her in the face. She handed the book to the Arishok. 'I believe you'll find it mostly un damaged. He took it from her looking at it in awe.

"It took me a while to get back what with all the fighting every where. You know how it is." I smiled against what my mind was saying.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now." I said. She looked at me, almost irritated.

"This is your damned influence Hawke. I was half way to austric before I knew I had to turn round. It's pathetic. " She said looking down. The Arishok handed the book off and turned to us.

"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Valen, with the thief. " Isabella looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Oh no, no,no. If anyone kicks her ass. Its me." Aveline said defending her.

"She stole the Tome of Coslen. She must return with us." There is no way I'm letting them take her.

"You have your relic. She stays with us."

"Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you Hawke. You and I will battle to the death. With her as the prize."

"No! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me." Isabella yelled.

"You are not baselitan. You are unworthy. "

"I accept your challenge." I said, prepared to fight for my friends.

"Marathas! So shall it be!" He yelled. I walked over to the side to prepare to fight.

"Hawke why are you doing this? You don't have to fight him!" Isabella said.

"I'm not going to let him take you Isabella." I said, keeping my ground. "Besides, how will I kick you ass for leaving with the relic if you are a Qunari prisoner?" I could see the guilt on her face.

"Just don't die for me Hawke. This whole mess is my fault." I laughed.

"Isabella odnt think of it as dying for you, think of it as me dying and you going to work for the Qun. " Fenris pulled me to the side so it was just us talking.

"What do you need Fenris?" I asked him, still not used to being alone with him again. I couldn't place the emotion on his face.

"Hawke please don't take this fight lightly. It won't be easy."

"I know, look at the size of that guy! He could snap me in half with one hand." I said trying to be funny. It didn't work since his face fell.

"Hawke stay serious. You have to win this fight." He said not looking at me. I felt my anger flare up in me.

"Why? Does Isabella mean that much to you?" I asked not knowing why I asked that. His head shot up to look at me in shock.

"Hawke no, I mean I don't want to see you die. I don't know if I can take it." He said looking down again. I fought a blush, but the anger was still swelling from me.

"Why do you care so much? You're obviously done with me." I said turning away. I felt his arm grab my shoulder and suddenly I was face with a blue glowing man and my back against the wall.

"I could never be done with you." He said before he smashed his lips to mine. I reacted immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. We pored so much into that kiss. I knew it may be the last. He pulled away all too soon though. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I silenced him with another kiss.

"Don't be sorry. I needed that." I said pulling away and walking towards the Arishok. "I promise to at least try Fenris" I said before the fight began.

**WELLLLLLL how'd ya like it? if there's anything you want me to change with the style of writing just tell me. Its weird taking dialogue straight from the game, I feel like I'm stealing. But I want it to be realistic. Also did you like the Fenris dancing? I know I did. I remember when I heard that banter and I had to pause that game because of the image of Fenris prancing through his house was making me die of laughter. Well I guess I should end the authors note. Does anyone actually read these? I ramble to much in mine. Well BYE!**

**-Kat**


	4. BATTLES AND FLASHBACKS

**Hey guys. Sorry this has taken forever. I've had a lot of family issues these past couple weeks and its been hard to find time to right. So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry its so short. But I don't see a reason to continue a chapter when there will be the 3 year gap between Act 2 and 3. So I hope you guys like it. A BIG thanks to Layla Camille Julia. She helped me get past my block on this one. I usually send her my Yugioh stuff but this is the fist I have sent her that isn't related to MBE. SO THANKS GIRL. **

**Also I wanted the thank those who have reviewed. And please say anything you want. Criticize all you want. It will help my writing get better and it make me happy to see that there are people out there supporting the story. I hope you guys continue to like it! :) KBYE**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE 2**

I watched silently as Hawke battled the Arishok. It was hard for her to fight a warrior one on one with her bow. She was managing but she was tiring. She could only get one shot at him before she had to dodge his sword, two if she was lucky. She was jumping all over the place occasionally on the Arishok's back and clawing at his eyes. She was standing behind a pillar not and shooting at the dazed leader, courtesy of one of her stun bombs. He got his bearings back and charged at her. She moved to late and he ran into her, knocking the pillar down in the process. It fell on top of her and she lay there unmoving. I stared at her body in shock. I moved to run to her side but I felt a Qunari hand on my shoulder.

"Do not intervene elf. " I felt the lyrium in my skin begin to heat up as I moved to rip out this qunari's heart but I heard a loud battle cry from the behind me. I turned to see Hawke throwing the chunk of Pillar off of her and straight at the Arishock, a new sense of power on her face.

HAWKES POV

I hit the ground and felt a heavy piece of stone fall on top of me. I felt my eyes close as I lost hope. I thought to the past few weeks and everything that happened. The good and the bad. Feeling the guilt from Merrill for not giving her that tool. Helping Aveline find love again. Trusting Isabella enough. Losing my mother. Losing Fenris. The scene flashed in front of my eyes again.

_ I woke up, looking over to find that Fenris wasn't there. Sitting up and seeing him staring into the fire. I looked at him a moment before speaking. "Was it that bad?" I asked. He turned around to look at me. I noticed a red sash on his wrist now, along with what a small version of my family crest on his side. The look on his face told me that something was wrong. _

_ "I'm sorry, its not that, It was fine." He said I felt my heart drop. I have had other lovers before and none have complained. "No that is insufficient." I looked up to him again. "It was better than anything I could have dreamed. "_

_ "Oh? I could come up with much crazier things in my dreams." I said smiling. He didn't respond to my humor he just looked away. I sat up and he continued talking. _

_ "I began to remember, my life before. Just flashes. I-Its to much. This is too fast. I Cannot do this." He said, seeming over whelmed. _

_ "We can work through this. " I offered, trying not to let the sadness into my tone. _

_ "I'm sorry, I feel like such a fool. I just wanted to be happy. Just for a little while. Forgive me." And he just walked out, leaving me there. I stared at his back as he leaved as the pain washed over me. And then the anger. The full blown anger that Fenris caused me. Wanting to make him pay for hurting to but not able too. _

My eyes flashed open as a new energy washed through me. I Pushed the rock off of me and threw it at the Arishok with a shout. He stumbled back as I started letting lose arrows, all lodging into his chest. He regained his balance and started charging at me. I aimed and waited for the perfect moment. The Arishok Jumped about to strike down when I let lose my last arrow. It landed in its target, his heart.. I smirked as he fell at me feet. He started crawling backwards towards the stairs. I stood over him, as he panted trying to catch his breath. He started his last words.

"One day we shall return." He said pointing at me before his body fell slack. For a moment all I could hear was myself. Me, trying to catch my breath, my heart pounding out of my chest, the sound of my bow fall to the ground. I registered people surrounding me. Guards and towns people thanking me for their lives. I saw the Qunari leaving and Night Commander Meredith walking in, followed closely by Orcino.

"Is it over?" She asked running up to me.

"It's over." I said pulling away from the crowd. The people began cheering behind me again. But the night commander just glared at me, like I didn't just save the city or anything. He seethed her blade and stood in front of me.

"It appears Kirkwall has a new champion." She said before turning away to leave. I went to follow but I was tacked to the ground.

"Hawke! Thank you so much! You saved me! You could have just let them take me but you didn't! I don't think I could ever repay you. Unless you'd care to,?" I laughed at the pirate above me.

"Isabella, I just saved your life, spare me the attempt to get into my pants." I said to her.

"That's right, you'd prefer that someone else would." She said low enough that only I could hear. I glared at her.

"Don't make me regret saving you." She laughed and got up off of me, extending a hand to help me up at well. The room started to clear out but my companions stayed. Merrill was fussing over me saying that we needed to get me to Anders. Aveline was yelling at Isabella for leaving us. Fenris, he was standing off to the side staring at the ground. My heart sank. I thought back to the kiss we shared right before the battle. I walked over to him He looked up as I approached.

" You fought well Hawke. You should be proud." I smiled but I needed to say something before I chickened out .

"Fenris can I say something?" His face flashed concern.

"Yes anything." He said.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way I do. I understand that you need time to figure out what you need. Hell I need time. but don't lead me on. Don't make me think that something is there when there isn't. When you figure it out, I will be there I will always be there for you." I said. He looked at me confused but I turned away not letting him respond. I walked towards my friends, Aveline staring sispishouly at Fenris. Just before I meet them Fenris called out to me.

"Hawke, thank you." He said looking back down. I smiled and lead the group out of the keep and heading into whatever life could throw at me next.

**So guys I'm actually going to start on the next chapter right away. I may post it tonight if I finish it. I have time all day and ITS SPRING BREAK. So look out for that. Unless town of Salem distracts me. That game is going to kill me one day I play it so much. So I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you think! Even just to tell me that I suck I will thank you for it! KBYE**

**-Kat**


	5. STORY TIME WITH HAWKE

**SUP Y'ALL. So I worked on this all day and came up with a story that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot of this story at all. But I decided that I was using too much of the actually dialogue of the game so here' s what I got. The next chapter will be the Alone mission. And then after that some DLCs. And a mission that I have had stored in my head for weeks but I just need to get to a point where I can put it in. SO I'm going to stop rambling now and let you get to the story. if you even read this to begin with. Wait let me try something. READ THIS! IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATIONG ABOU THE UP COMING CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. Do you think that will work? I hope it did. If it did HAHAHAHA. Imma shut up now. KBYE**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGOND AGE 2  
ALL THAT GOES STRAIGHT TO BIOWARE. **

**HAWKE'S POV**

Three years passed and a small sense of normalcy returned. Well as normal as Kirkwall could get. There was still constant friction between Templars and Mages. And for some reason they wanted to keep bringing me into the whole mess. They were forcing making me pick a side. I just wanted to stay out of it.

"Hawke how do you find you self caught up in everyone else's business?" Varric asked me. I looked over to him, taking a sip from my mug before answering

"It seems that being the champion of Kirkwall demands that I get shoved in every crisis. Or maybe it's just my bad luck. " I joked.

"I think it's the luck. You never seemed to have it even before you even came to Kirkwall." I laughed thinking of my life in Lothering.

"You can't imagine how much trouble I got in back In Lothering. My father put a magical barrier over every way out of the house I snuck out so many times. But I still managed to get out."

"You don't talk about Lothering much Hawke. Have any good stories?" Varric asked pulling out some parchment and a quill.

"I have a few. Most of them involve me and Carver being dropped off at home by the guards." I said laughing. Thinking back to a time where my biggest worry was getting caught.

"Then please tell. You fans are begging to hear about your life before you came here." I sorted through my memories. Where to start?

"Alright I will start with the time I helped Carver meet his 'girlfriend' Peaches" I said laughing to myself.

"Your brother dated someone named Peaches?" Fenris asked, bewildered. I laughed.

"Yes he did. She was, well lets jut say not the sharpest tool in the shed. Well I guess that kind of obvious. She was interested in Carver."

"What's so wrong with Carver. We never met him." Isabella commented. I felt a pang of sadness but I washed it away quickly. He's with the rest of the family now.

"Carver was, well I'd say he was the biggest pessimist of all time. You could give him a new sword and he would complain that he would have to clean it. And he had this inferiority complex. He kept thinking that he would never get out of my shadow. He wouldn't stop complaining about that either, but any way, I promised to help Carver for my regular price. "

"Which was?" Fenris asked.

"He would take the blame for something it did. And 10 sovereigns But only if I got him there and back safely. So the night started out easily. I got us out of the house and half was across the town before we met trouble."

"Let me guess, you stumbled upon a guard making rounds." Isabella offered. I laughed.

"In a way. Before we got to her house we found The Captain of the guard with well, I guess you could call this girl the Isabella of Lothering." I said poking fun at the pirated across the table from me. The table laughed, including Isabella.

"I doubt she could match the skills of our dear Isabella here." Varric commented,

"Well she got around well enough in the small town of Lothering. So Carver and I grinned at each other, making ourselves known. The sprung from each other looking at us terrified. The girl ran off but the Captain began rambling excuses at us. But I just smirked at him, knowing that I had him in the palm of my hand. I made a deal with him. He would turn a blind eye to seeing us and we wouldn't tell his wife what we saw. He agreed begrudgingly and went on his way, most likely to go find that girl again. So we made our way to Peaches house and I got him in there and got out of ear shot. That was not something I really wanted to hear." I said shuddering. Isabella pouted at me.

"I was looking forward to that part." I laughed.

"Well then you'll love the next part. I usually took that time to head to the fields to practice my archery. And I was usually alone. But it seemed that I was followed."

"You mean someone snuck up on you? This is un heard of!" Varric said, mocking shock.

"I was sixteen. What do you expect? But any way I was followed by this boy who seemed to believe that we were together. His name was Samuel. He snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear. My little Ka-Hawke" I said slipping up slightly. I hoped no one noticed. Of course someone did.

"What was that Hawke? You changed you mind a bit there. " Varric commented smirking.

"You were about to say your real name. Does no one know it?" Isabella asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads. Except for Fenris who remained still. Did he know? "Why don't you want us to know you name Hawke? Is it embarrassing? I bet it is!" Isabella said getting excited. I groaned.

"My name is not embarrassing really it's just I haven't used it in forever. Besides it's just another animal."

"Oh come on! You have to tell us! You can't tell me you haven't told anyone what it is!" Isabella asked looking to Fenris and back.

"Why are you looking at me? What makes you think I know it?"

"Because Hawke takes you everywhere! You can't tell me you haven't heard it!" I looked at Fenris was growing more and more uncomfortable every second. He kept looking from me to Isabella.

"I-um" He stammered. Then I remembered. The night he came to me. My mother had said something when we passed her on the way to my room. I met his eyes and have him a look hoping that he wouldn't say anything. "I think I may keep my mouth shut for my own safety." He said eyes settling on Isabella's. She scowled at him.

"Fine, but this isn't the end of this. " She said sitting back in her chair pouting. I gave a small smile to Fenris then looked back at the rest of the group.

"Can I get back to my story now?" I asked. Heading no protest I continued. "So Samuel was thinking that he was clever, coming up behind me and whispering. So I quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him on his ass. I drew an arrow and pointed it at him. 'Playing hard to get I see' he had said. This guy was a pain in my side for years. This wasn't the first time I had had him at Arrow point. And it wasn't the last time either. I told him to piss off and turned from him. Ten minutes had passed so Carver must have been waiting for 5 minutes now. It must have only been ten seconds before Samuel was already back right behind me, hands grabbing what he shouldn't have. So I made sure he couldn't use that hand for a few weeks. That only kept him at bay for those few weeks. I got back to find that Carver had gotten caught. I found him sprinting out of the house trying to pull on his shirt while Peaches father was throwing just about everything he could reach at him. I ran after him hoping to help him get back home. We lost the old man and found our way home. I snuck us back inside and we were home before sunrise."

"Its that all? No dragon fights or crazy bandits attacking you?" Varric asked disappointed.

"This was before I had enemies Varric! And its not completely over yet any way. When I woke up the next morning I heard yelling. I poked my head out the door to see that Peaches father had decided to pay a visit. I looked over to see Carver checking on the commotion as well. He looked panicked. I pointed to our usual exit and he nodded, understanding. We quietly headed for the exit but before we could leave we heard footsteps. I quickly shoved Carver into a wardrobe and turned to greet whoever was heading my way. I turned around to see my father standing there with his arms crossed. I gulped knowing what was coming. 'Would you mind telling me where your brother is?' he asked. I was no snitch. So I said no. My father could always see though my lies. 'Come now, you can't expect me to believe that. Your brother couldn't get out of my house without your help. Now fess up, where is he?' I had an internal battle in my head. Do I give him up or keep covering for him and probably go down with him. I wasn't given the chance to answer however since Carver had gotten uncomfortable in the closet. He fell through the door and on to the floor. My hand flew to my face, he was going to drag me down with him. Peaches' father walked up next to my father and pointed down at Carver. 'There! That's the boy that I found!' he went on and on about how he could never marry her off now. He was mostly yelling at Carver who was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. I was looking down at the ground while this was happing, trying not to laugh. I looked up at my father was smiling behind the yelling man. He met my eyes and winked at me. I smiled at him, laughing about how he thought this was just as funny as I did. Peaches' father stopped yelling and my father laid a hand on his shoulder. 'Messare Kenward, I'm sure Carver will work on your farm to work off what he has done. For the rest of the summer. Would that work for you?" My father asked giving a hard look at Carver. He thought over the offer for a moment. 'that will work. But if I find you with my Daughter again, you will regret it.' he said before leaving the house. My father looked at Carver who had stood up and wouldn't meet my father's eyes. He asked me to leave them alone. As I walked past him he whispered to me saying to leave half of my earnings in his room for leaving a hole in the barrier for us to leave. "

"Wait, what happening?" Anders asked just getting here.

"Hawke is telling a story, sit down and shut up." Varric said, scribbling away.

"Hawke is? I thought that was your job Varric."

"It's hard to tell a story that you don't know Blondie. Keep going Hawke. Carver was about to get his ass kicked by your dad."

"Actually no. My father high fived him." I said laughing.

"You're kidding" Isabella said.

"Nope. He wasn't the kind of Father to get mad over that. He did however ask me for my lock picking set, again." I said taking the last sip of my drink and smiling to myself. "That what most of my Lothering life was. It seems like that was another life time."

"Your child hood sounds a lot like mine." Sebastian commented smiling.

"Wait what? Choir boy had a rebellious stage?" Varric asked looking just as shocked at the rest of us.

"Before I found the chantry I was lot like Isabella. Whoring and spending every moment I had drinking. It's the reason my parents sent me to the chantry to begin with. " We all looked at him shocked. Isabella was the first one to say anything.

"Why couldn't I have met you then? I'm trying to imaging a Sebastian who wasn't praying every other moment."

"I'm trying to imagine a younger Hawke. One that isn't usually covered in the blood of her enemies. Did you do anything different with your hair?"

"Believe it or not I had blond hair back then. And I had it pulled back into a tight braid every day."

"so how is your Hair so dark now?" Anders asked.

"I got hurt one day during a raid. My father was healing me and something went wrong. My Hair changed to the black it is now and my eyes turned from blue to grey. Coincidentally Samuel stopped chasing after me. Maybe he only went after blonds." I said looking up in thought.

"Well I'm not complaining." Isabella said eying me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Got any more stories Hawke?" Varric asked.

"None for tonight. I think I'll head home." I said standing up. Fenris stood as well.

"I'll walk you home" He said. I smiled and blushed at the look Isabella shot me. We left the bar and headed for high town.

FENRIS" POV

We walked in silence in the cool night air. It was nice just being beside her. She stood close to me with her arms wrapped tight around herself. I wished to reach out and wrap my arms around her to keep her warm but I knew I could let her think I was ready. I can't, not until I was worthy. We made it outside of her Mansion and we turned to each other. I looked into her light grey eyes wanting to badly just to tell her how I felt. To hell with it. I can't wait any longer.

"Hawke, I-" I started but a someone calling my name interrupted me.

"Fenris! We found her. She's here." Aveline said walking up to us. "I was just heading to the hanged man to see if you were there." I looked at her shocked.

"You found her? Wait let's talk in my mansion. I don't want to be heard. Hawke, I'm-" She silenced me by putting a hand on my arm.

"You're fine Fenris. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with whatever this is." She said turning away, into her home. I stared after her, wanting to follow. I turned away, knowing that I couldn't do that now. I went to lead Aveline to my house when a hard fist came down on my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I yelled looking shocked at an angery Aveline.

"That for what you did 3 years ago. I just forgot to do that till now."

"How do you know?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm her best friend. Of course I know. And I swear if you do that to her again I won't just punch you." I looked at her seriously.

"I'm not going to do that again. I don't deserve her. Not yet at least. But that's not what we're here to talk about." I said opening my front door and heading up to the back room. "Tell me what you know about my sister."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. That's not really surprising. Everyone reading this probably knew exactly what Aveline was talking about there. So Next chapter out eventually. Also i just want to know, Does anyone else Imaging the generic Male Hawke as Malcolm Hawke? or is it just me? Any way I hope you guys like it! KBYE  
-Kat.**


	6. A sisters return

**Jesus Christ I have been writing too much. This chapter and the next one were written all as one. It was about 4 thousand words all together but I decided that I needed to split it up. So here's the first half. I will decide din the next 10 minutes whether or not to post the next one tonight or tomorrow or when ever I feel like it. My bed is calling to me so it may be tomorrow. Well I hope you guys like it! Please review! It means a lot to get feed back on this story. Writing with dialogue straight form the game is very different for me and I'm not sure if I like it. Regardless this shall be written. KBYE**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE! If I did I would have made Sebastian have an actual romance, not just a chaste marriage.**

I leaned against my closed door after saying goodbye to Fenris. Who could this 'She' be that they were talking about? Could he have moved on to someone else? Why wouldn't he? I'm just some Woman who had his way with and left. I shook my head, attempting to shake off the emotions I have been pushing down for years. I pushed away from the door and walked into my home. I went to head to my room and make ready for bed but Bodhan's voice halted me.

"You have a letter on the desk Messare. Strange how they never arrive when your home." I went to my desk and found a small envelope sitting on my desk with a warden seal. I picked it up confused. What do the wardens want with me. I went to my room, to read it while I got ready for bed. I opened it up on the way up the stairs noticing that it was very short. I got into my room and sat down on my bed and read the mysterious letter.

_ Hawke,_

_ Please meet me in the Hanged Man tomorrow night._

_ An old friend._

Suspicion crossed my mind immediately. Who could this be? The only tie she has to the wardens is Anders, and he hasn't been in contact with them in years. _I had better bring someone with me. _Sighing, I set the letter down on my desk for safe keeping. I quickly got ready for bed, hoping to leave my worries behind.

I woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep. I stretched and pulled on a robe not bothering to adorn my usual 'at home attire'. This robe only covered what was necessary and I was fine with that. No one usually sees me in this. Walking down to the kitchen like I normally do every morning but this time Bodhan seemed flustered.

"Messare! Please go dress yourself." I laughed at him.

"Bodhan, you have seen me in my robe many times, why so different this morning?"

"We have a guest this morning!" He said almost shooing me up the stairs.

"Who is-"

"Hawke!" I heard from the bottom of the stairs. I looked down and saw Fenris there staring up at me with a masked expression.

"Fenris what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Please ready yourself." I nodded, heading to my room and quickly dressing into my usual armor. I walked down stairs and found Fenris waiting for me. He was pacing in front of my fire, he didn't even look like he noticed me walk in.

"Maybe its just me but I'd swear you're upset." I said trying to lighten the mood. He looked up at me with a serious face, ceasing his pacing.

"its my sister. I didn't tell you but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me. And now she's here." He found his sister? I felt worry start to boil in my stomach. What if he would leave to be with family. _Stop it. you can't let your feelings out these stories in your head. _

"You're worried Danarius knows?" I asked him, trying to find the source of his unrest.

"The more it seems he doesn't know the more certain I become he does. Come with me Hawke. I needed you there when I meet her." I held back the smile that wanted to surface when he said he needed me. It made me feel like there was a chance.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there. For the next week at least." He said, looking down, the first sight of emotion on his face. Was it worry? "It would mean a lot to me. That's al I ask." He said turning towards the door. I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a moment. I want to grab my bow. We will go right now. Do you want to have some of the others there encase this gets ugly?" I asked walking him to my armory. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"That would be a good idea. Who would you suggest?" He asked. I picked up my bow, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Well who would you be comfortable with being there? This can't be easy for you." I turned to him, seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Not the abomination that's for sure, or the blood mage." I rolled my eyed, that was obvious.

"How about Sebastian and Varric?" I offered. He nodded. "Then times wasting. I had to go the Hanged Man today any way. I was hoping you'd join me." I said, heading towards the front door.

"What business do you have there?" He asked as we exited my mansion. I went straight heading for the Chantry.

"I got a letter last night. One with a Warden seal. Whoever sent it asked me to meet them there today." I explained.

"Did it say who the sender was?" He asked not even trying to his the suspicion in his tone.

"No, it didn't. Hence why I was going to ask you to come with me. You think I'm stupid enough to go alone? Either way, we will deal with your sister before. It is more important than me meeting with a warden." I said, stopping any protest he could make. We made it into the Chantry and talked to Sebastian. He accompanied us with no questions. As we headed for the Hanged Man I could see that Fenris was getting more and more nervous by the second. We neared the entrance and he stopped outside.

"Wait moment. I need to, I don't know, I just need a moment." He said, unsure of what to say. I smiled warmly at him.

"Take as long as you need. If you want I can go inside and see if it's a trap before we enter." I offered. He shook his head.

"No, if it's a trap I want to be there when it is sprung. I have delayed long enough. Lets go." He said walking in side. The first thing I noticed when we walked in was an elf with fiery red hair pulled up into a bun. The second was a hooded figure that was sitting in the back corner. There was something to familiar about that person but it would have to wait. The elf looked up when we entered, her eyes locked on Fenris immediately but she looked down quickly.

"It really is you."

"Varania? I remember you. We played in our master court yard while mother worked. You called me," he said trailing off. He had so much emotion in his voice from the memories surfacing.

"Leto. That's your name." She said standing up. She refused to meet His eyes. Something was off. It was then when I noticed the group of people standing at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong? Why are you so-" I quickly grabbed his arm, trying to warm him.

"Fenris_" I started but the man at the top of the stairs made himself known.

"Ah, my little Fenris, predictable as always." I saw the realization hit his face. I opened my mouth to say something but his sister beat me too it.

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto." She said looking at him sadly.

"You lead him here.' Fenris growled advancing on her.

"Now, now Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should. " Danarius walked up to us, his smile ever present. I felt the anger rise up in me, as well as the need to launch an arrow through this monsters head.

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them. " Fenris growled. The magester only seemed to find this humorous, as he laughed.

"How little you know my pet." He said as his guards started to surround us. He gaze turned to me and I med his with a glare. "And this is your new mistress then. The champion of Kirkwall. Quite lovely. " She said looking me up and down. I moved into a defensive stance and hardened my glare.

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone.' I said standing my ground. This only seemed to amuse the man.

"Do I detect a not of jealously? Its not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?" My eyes widened as the words registered. He couldn't be saying what I think he is could he?

"You shut your mouth Danarius." Fenris growled, the lyrium in his skin starting to glow.

"The word is master." He said backing up. He couldn't even fight us himself? Coward. The bar cleared out as the fight began. Danarius' guards were dead fast. And soon he was summoning demons the fight us. The hooded figure began fighting with us which confused me even more. Whoever it was, they were shooting spells out against the shades and rage demons that were our enemies. Varric came down from his room and hopped into the fight as well. Soon Danarius was fighting too, finally facing us. Which only renewed my drive to fight. Soon he was down on the floor, arrows and gashed along his body, but he was still alive. Fenris sheathed his weapon and stalked up to him, picking him up by his heart. His marking were the second brightest I've ever seen them, as he lifted the man up off the ground.

"You are no longer my master" He growled as he popped the man's heard from inside of his chest. His body fell to the ground in a heap, but Fenris paid no mind to it, quickly turning to his sister.

"I had no choice Leto." She said. He hands were in front of her, as if they were a defense.

"Stop calling me that." He said looking down at her as she cowered near the ground.

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magester." She said, putting emphases on would. Fenris straightened up, making him look more powerful. Sebastian, Varric and I stood behind him for support. The hooded figure stood a little farther behind us but was there as well.

"You sold out your own brother to become a Magester?" She stood up straight now, looking like she was about to start yelling.

"You have no idea what we went through. What I've had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

"And now you have no chance at all." Fenris said, starting to glow. HE advanced on her. She drew back, trying to defend herself.

"Please don't do this." She looked to me. "Please tell him to stop." I knew I couldn't let him do this. She was the only family he had left.

"Wait, don't kill her." He turned to me in shock.

"Why not? She was ready to see me killed." He growled. "What is she to me other than just one more tool of the magester?" I looked at him with sad eyes.

"She's family. Take if from someone who last all of hers. You don't want to kill her. They all died because of me. Don't do this." I pleaded.

"Not all of them. " I turned around to see the hooded figure form before pulling down the cloth that hid her face. Tears were running down my face as I recognized the person.

"Bethany?" I choked out. I didn't allow her to answer, I ran to her, hugging her. I clung to the sister I thought I had lost. I could feel her hugging back, crying as well. I held her, almost like if I let her go she wouldn't be real. "You're alive. You're alive" I said over and over again, We ended up falling to the ground. Somewhere from the back ground I heard Varric talking.

"Elf, Fenris, Don't do this. See how Hawke is? Just because her sister is alive. You will regret killing her." I didn't hear a response. I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground to find Fenris staring at me with an unidentifiable emotion. He looked to Varania.

"Get out" He barked. And she ran past us, stopping before she met the door however.

"You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. You competed for it. When you won you used the boon to have mother and I Freed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain." Those were her final words before she left the bar. I looked to Fenris who was facing away from me. I looked to Bethany.

"Don't leave now sister. I just got you back." I said standing up and walking over to him. He turned at I approached.

"I thought discovering my past would bring sense of belonging. But I was wrong. Magic as tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone." My brow furrowed at that. How could he be alone?

"I'm here Fenris. " I said walking closer to him. He laid a hand on my cheek, almost in thanks. I felt butterflies rush to my stomach at his touch, but it was short lived as he turned away again. When he turned again he had a look of saddened again, or maybe loneliness.

"You heard what Varania said. I wanted these. I fought for them. I feel unclean. Like this magic is not only etched into my skin, but has also stained my soul. Let's go I need to get out of here" He said walking away. I followed, locking my arm in Bethany's as we left the tavern.

**So I had the idea to bring Bethany back this morning as I started my 8****th**** play through of the game. I have some ideas that she needs to be there for. Plus, Hawke needs to talk to someone about Fenris who isn't a prude, a whore, or completely clueless. So I still haven't decided whether or not ill post the next one up tonight so idk. Please review. I really need some feedback on this one. I am on the fence about it. KBYE**

**-Kat**

**Side note If I spelled Varanias name wrong I apologize. Im not positive if its right. **


	7. Not alone

**SO I ignored the urge to fall asleep on my couch an post this tonight. I don't even know why. The sound of my key board clacking is making me want to pull out my hair. So I'm going to end this note before that happens. I hope you like it! KBYE**

**I didn't even put this up last night. I was about to but i stared at the computer screen for 10 minutes racking my sleep deprived brain for a chapter title. that didn't happen...**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE**

Fenris walked ahead of us. He hasn't spoken since we left the Hanged Man. I worried for him so much. I needed to talk to him but I was torn between following him and talking to Bethany. Varric walked up next to me.

"Don't worry about him Hawke. I will follow him and make sure he stays stable. You go home. You have some catching up to do. By the way. Nice to see you Sunshine. " He said smiling at her.

"Thank you Varric, tell him I will be over there tonight to check up." I said as I lead Bethany to my estate. We sat down in the study and I asked the question that I had needed to ask the moment I saw her.

"How are you alive Bethany?" I asked.

"When you left the deep roads, thinking I was dead, I was still alive. Just barely. A group of wardens were there as well. They took me in and well, made me a warden. Just in time too. My Commander said that if I went another ten minutes I would have been past saving. I survived the proving but I feel into a dreamless sleep for a few weeks. They were going to kill me the day I woke up. Since then I've been in training. They didn't even let me sent you a letter. For the past year I was traveling all over Thadis killing dark spawn. I managed to get some time off so I could see you, tell you I was alive." I smiled and hugged her again.

"You don't understand how happy I am to see you. Life has changed so much since the deep roads." She smiled at me.

"I can tell. Oh Champion of Kirkwall. And what as that I saw at the Hanged Man?"

"Fenris found his sister. And well you saw how that turned out." She shook her head but her smile grew.

"No not that, that much was obvious. I meant that part where Fenris laid his hand on your cheek. Is something there sister?" My heart sank slightly.

"Well I guess I should explain that whole situation. " I went into the story of that happened between Fenris and I. she took it all in silence until I got to the part about mother.

"What do mean. What happened to mother?" she asked. Then it dawned on me that she didn't know what happened.

"Bethany, Mother was kidnapped. I went to find her and well," I paused. She didn't need to know the details. "She was killed. It was my fault. I wasn't watching over her enough." I looked away from her. Not wanting to see her face. She however didn't care. She wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Whatever happed sister, it wasn't your fault. I don't care what happened. But it did and we can move past it." She said into my shoulder. Tears rolled down my face again for the second time today. I hugged her back, finally being able to after all these years.

"Thank you Bethany. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

We talked all day, just happy to be in each other's presence again. We told stories of what happened over the years. By the evening we had started talking about mother and I could tell she needed time to mourn. I left to see Fenris, knowing that I needed to. I had memorized the fastest way to his mansion, I had been there so many nights for our reading lessons. I walked into the main room, avoiding the rain that had started to fall through the ceiling. I walked quickly up to his top room, finding that Varric was still there, along with Aveline. I walked in on their conversation as I stood in the door way.

"You don't need to stay in this pit any more you know? Not that you haven't fixed it up Nicely" Varric said. I laughed to myself, he's always finding a way to please someone.

"Its falling apart" Aveline said, looking at Varric like he was idiotic. Or maybe that was just her normal face? "And my ability to keep the seneschal from noticing is nearing an end. "

"I appreciate what you have done Aveline." Fenris said, sounding done with the conversation.

"But you're staying, you could go anywhere now." Varric said, almost shocked at the notion that he was still in Kirkwall.

"Perhaps I don't wish to go anywhere."

"Freedom must be a terrible burden I guess." Varric commented and he and Aveline made their leave. I walked in as they left, leaving just me and him in the room.

"They don't understand. " He said as I took a seat in front of him. "Yes I am free, Danarius is dead. Yet it doesn't feel like it should. " I smiled at him.

"Seems like you should be dancing for joy." I said, smiling wider as the memory of him prancing around this very room came to mind.

"I would have thought so. I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does. But how is that? My sister is gone, and I have nothing. Not even an enemy." He said looking down. He has nothing? I resisted the urge to slap him for saying that again. Have I not made it clear that I would always be there? Even if he didn't want me?

" Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back." I said to him, holding in my anger.

"Hum, and interesting thought. Its just difficult to over look the stain that magic as left on my life. If I seem bitter it's not without cause. Perhaps it is time to move forward." He said with new cause behind his voice. "I just don't know where that leads. Do you?" Me? I thought immediately.

"Where ever it leads, I hope that means we'll stay together. " He smiled at me, with the smile that I have rarely ever seen.

"That is my hope as well. We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago." He said, fidgeting in his seat.

"You didn't want to talk about it." _You acted like it never happened._

"I felt like a fool. I felt it better if you hated me." _I did hate you, and loved you. and then hated you again_ _then loved you again_. "I deserve no less. But it isn't better. " _it was never better "_That night, I remember your touch as I it were yesterday. I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago." _Yes you should have_. "I hope you can forgive me now." _You were forgiven long ago_. I felt the butterflies in my stomach once again as I realized that this was really happening. He was finally coming back to me. But I needed a few answers first.

"I need to understand why you left Fenris. " I said. Looking up at him.

"I have thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain, the memories it brought up. It was too much, I was a coward. If I could go back I would stay, tell you how I felt. " He said looking away. My heart was flying. It could burst out of my chest at any moment now.

"What would you have said?" I asked. He looked down at me, his green eyes, meeting my grey ones.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." I smiled, I finally heard the words I have been wanting to hear for years.

"Oh, I don't know," I said grinning. "This may be fun to hold over you a while longer." He walked up to me, leaning down to meet my gaze at level.

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side." I couldn't hold back any more. I stood up and kissed him. Finally able to taste him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. He held me close by my waist. We were as close as we could get, clothed. He ran his tongue along my lower lip requesting entrance. I grinned against his lips and plunged my tongue into his mouth, not even bothering to ask. We fought for dominance as he backed me up to a wall. I lost when my back hit the cold surface, gasping at the sensation. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand as his other pulled my hips to his. The connection sent heat through my body. I could feel his hardness against me, which only pulsed more heat between my legs. His mouth moved to my neck. I took to opportunity to talk.

"Fenris, " I started but I couldn't finish the thought. I don't even know where I was going with it. He understood where I was saying. He lifted me up, gripping my ass, almost painfully. I locked my legs around his waist and he carried me to his bed, eager to 'catch up' with what we had missed.

**SO, Possible lemon in the next chapter. I'm still deciding if I want to write it. The only thing I have written close to a lemon was dude on dude. and that was a wet dream that didn't even go that far. So bear with me. Well I hope you guys are liking it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Its means so much. KBYE**

**-Kat**


	8. Together Again

**SUP Y'ALL? So this is the first ever lemon I will have posted, ever. The feeling if shame aside I feel I did well enough. There is only a tiny hint of plot in this chapter. So here is my attempt of writing smut. Please don't hate me because it may suck. KBYE!**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE**

**WARNIG FOR THIS CHPTER! SMUTTITY SMUT SMUT (Mature content) Don't want to read it skip to HAWKE'S POV near the end of the chapter. **

FENRIS'S POV

RIGHT WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF

I walked us to the bed, not breaking the heated kiss. I laid her down and quickly climbed on top of her. We broke apart for much needed air and I looked into her eyes.

"Hawke, before this goes too far, I need to make sure you know what you're getting into." She laughed underneath me.

"You couldn't have asked that last time?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm going to be possessive and jealous and protective. I have half a mind to lock you in this room for the rest of your life so I can have you all to myself. If that's not what you want, tell-" She cut me off by smashing her lips to mine.

"Fenris, I was yours since that night. You just didn't claim me. And I always will be yours. Even if you un-claim me." Her words sent shivers down my spine. I growled as I leaned down, kissing down her neck.

"That will never happen. You're all I ever wanted. " I said into her throat, still trailing my mouth down. I stopped at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and sucked, kissed, licked and bit, marking her as mine. I bit slightly harder that I wanted to but was rewarded with a sharp cry of my name. I grinned, hands roaming down and behind her back, finding the clasps to her armor. Her hands were roaming as well, finding the buckles on my sides and removing my breast plate. I managed to get her tight leather armor off, leaving her in leggings and her breast band. I met her lips again, pressing my whole body against her, one knee finding its place between her legs. Her hands scratched the tight black fabric what still clung to my chest. Her fingers found the hem and pulled it upwards, over my head, leaving my chest bare. She gazed at me, hungrily, as a wicked smile grew on her face. She pushed up on my chest and flipped us. She grinned down at me, straddling my waist. Before I could say anything she leaned down and kissed me, hard. She started kissing down along the bands of lyrium along my neck. Her touched soothed them. The pain I constantly felt was replaced by a wave a pleasure and warmth. My hands reached up to bring her closer to me but her hands quickly trapped mine in her grip.

"No, no, no. I'm going to get back at you for wasting these 3 years." She said against my chest where she was currently tracing. I grinned, humoring her, I pulled my hands back and resting them behind my head. She kept tracing down, sending more and more chills down my spine. She reached the hem of her pants and gave an annoyed sigh. I grinned.

"If you don't like them remove them."

"I plan too." She said smirking up at me. She had the strings untied in seconds and was pulling the light leather. She had them off, leaving me only in my smalls. Before she could do anything else, however, I flipped us again, leaving me on top of her. She hit the back of the bed with a gasp. "I wasn't done yet," She pouted. I chuckled, hands working at her legging strings.

"You'll have plenty of other times, believe me." I said kissing her roughly. She shuddered slightly as I pulled down her leggings, revealing that she had no smalls on. I looked at her grinning, breaking the kiss. "Really?" I said chuckling again. She laughed along with me.

"I don't hear you complaining." I smiled but didn't argue. I trailed my fingers down but she stopped me. "We'll have time for that later too, I've waited too long for this." She said looking up at me with lust in her eyes. I nodded and went to remove my remaining clothing; however, she seemed to take them off already.

"How did you-" I started to ask but was silenced with a kiss. She tended to do that a lot.

"I'm a rogue, what did you expect?" She said against my lips. I grinned and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked in her eyes.

"This is your last time to back out."

"Fenris now" she said and I nodded. I pushed myself in to the base, letting out a sigh of relief. Relishing the feeling of the perfect sheath to my sword. I gave her a minute to adjust before she started rolling her hips against mine. I pulled out and slammed back in with a little too much force but she shrieked out in pleasure. "Again" She gasped out. I started a fast pace, hitting her with all I had. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making it easier for me to go deeper. He hands were at my back, nails digging into my skin. I leaned down and kissed her sloppily. I trailed my kissed down again and focused on the mark I had created. My hands roamed up wards and found that she still had her breast band on. I growled and the offending article and tore it off, throwing it anywhere that wasn't here. My hands went to massaging her mounds, twisting and teasing her nubs. She let out a gasp. "Fenris, I'm close." I growled and pulled her into another rough kiss, quickening my pace. I felt my stomach starting to tighten as I neared an end as well. On hand left her chest and trailed down to play with the small little nub that made her throw her head back in ecstasy. "Fenris!" She screamed as she climaxed, walls clenching around me. I came as well, at the sudden tightness, her name rolling off my tongue. I pulled out and collapsed next to her. She laid her head on my chest immediately, her hand snaking over my waist. I wrapped my own around her back, tracing circles on her shoulder. All that could be heard was our breath and our hearts attempting to return to normal. Soon hers was steady, as sleep took her. I looked down at her peaceful face. Smiling to myself I whispered.

"I love you Hawke."

HAWKES POV

NEXT MORNIG

I woke up the next morning feeling the soft rising and falling breaths of someone below me. I smiled to myself and my blurry eyes focused on the lines of lyrium swirling across the chest my head was laying on. _It wasn't a dream_ I snuggled closer to him, planning on making this moment last a little longer. My movement must have woken him my movements must have woken him, since his arms tightened around me.

"Good morning" He said voice deeper than normal. I smiled.

"I never thought of you as a 'good morning' kind of guy."

"I am when you're in my bed." He said into my hair. I blushed.

"I'm just glad you're still in the bed." I said laughing. He stiffed at my words, however.

"That won't be happening again" He said pulling me closer. I laughed.

"Good. If you weren't here, you would have had someone new to run from" I joked. I could feel his laughter through his chest.

"I doubt I would get far. You would probably find me before I got out of high town. That is if Aveline doesn't get to me before you do." My eyes shot open at I heard her name. I sat up quickly.

"Aveline! I was supposed to help her out with her accusations today! What time is it?" I looked out to the sun that had already risen. "Shit! Where are my pants?" Fenris laughed and pointed over at where they were sitting in a pile on the ground. I dressed quickly. Fenris doing the same. When we were both dressed we headed for the door. Before we got there I spun quickly pulling at his leggings.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but did not stop me.

"I have a bet with Isabella. I bet her 5 sovereigns that that they are grey. I guess I win" I said smirking up at him. He grinned and kissed me.

"How is it that the most care free, happy girl chose a broody and hateful elf?" He asked me.

"Because I can get him to smile" I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

**SO That happened….. now that I have gotten my first lemon out of the way I may put more in my other stories. That is if I don't get very man YOU SUCK AT SEX SCENES comments. So I hope you liked it guys. KBYE**

**-Kat**


	9. FILLER CHAPTER TBH

**Hey guys, this took a while. Apologies. So I was talking to my brother who introduced me to the dragon age series about the game in general. Which always ends in an argument. Why you ask? We are on opposite ends of the Fenris Anders spectrum. He like Anders. I hate the bastard. I love Fenris. He thinks he sucks. Its a wonder we can live in the same house. and today he came upon this chapter of the story. (It was my fault, I left it up when I went out with a friend) and he was all FENRIS WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT. And that got me thinking. Am I getting Fenris right? Or am I off on his personality. Or should I go and play the game another 3 time so I can get him right? I'm self conscious of my story now. Pleas let me know if I need to fix it. I'll bake you fresh cyber cookies :) KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE!**

**-Kat**

Fenris and I walked hand in hand up to the Viscounts keep, no caring about the looks we were getting. I could tell that Fenris was smirking at some of the nobles that had tried to court me since I became champion. He pulled me closer, snaking the hand that wasn't in mine around my waist. I grinned and whispered up to him.

"I bet they're going to start planning murder" he chuckled deeply.

"They can certainly try." He said down to me. We ascended the stairs up to the keep, straight to Aveline's office. After a discussion that left Aveline fuming. She requested that we went to check on Donics patrol. We agreed and Aveline said she would meet us there tonight. Fenris and I left the keep and headed to low town where Isabella wanted to meet me. We stepped into the bar and headed to Isabella. "I'm going to go ask Varric something, I will be back in a moment." Fenris whispered before head off. I smiled at him and reached Isabella.

"You wanted to meet me Isabella?" I asked. She turned, ready to answer but she looked at me and her eyes widened.

"You look different. Why? What happened? Did you get a haircut? New make-up? " I looked down at myself, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Nothings different Isabella. What did you need?" I asked, trying to get back on track. Her eyes lit up with realization.

"You had sex!" She yelled, a little too loudly, since the bar at turned to look at the two of us, eyebrows raised.

"mind keeping your voice down? I don't think they heard you in Tiventer." I whispered to her She laughed loudly, not listening to me.

"Who was it? Did you go to the rose? No, you're to innocent in that department for the rose. Was it Anders? You know he has been pining for you! No! Was it Varric!?" She stammered on, making my blush deeper and deeper with every word that left her mouth.

"Maker Bella! Will you shut up?" I yelled at her, she wasn't affected. She was looking over my shoulder. I opened my mouth to comment but was cut off by a deep, rumbling voice that threatened to melt my bones to jelly.

"Hawke what's going on?" I looked to answer him but Isabella beat me too it.

"It was Fenris!" She exclaimed pointing at him. "Its totally him! Maker finally!" She said raising her fists in the air.

"What about broody?" Varric asked, joining us at the bar. Isabella looked to him, excited. I face palmed at her, sighing in annoyance.

"How long did it take her to figure it out?" Fenris whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. " I laughed.

"ten seconds. Its like she has just got laid sense." I whispered up to him. He chuckled.

"Awwwww! Look! Their whispering to each other! Adorable!" Isabella squealed. I groaned, laying my head back on Fenris shoulder.

"This is going to get annoying."

"Its about time. You two have been dancing around each other for years now." Varric said grinning up at us. "I must know, who made the first move?" He asked, I blushed.

"The first or the second time?" I asked. Fenris held me tighter.

"Second, since you are staying together this time." He said, giving the smallest glimpse of a glare at Fenris before looking at me again.

"I don't think really anyone started this one. We just kinda started talking and then well, " I trailed off, not giving any details. Isabella grinned.

"Did he curl your toes? Dwarf your beard" Arl your Enen? Shank your joery? Praise your maker? Satisfy a demand of your Qun?" She asked smiling big. I groaned again. I looked over to see that Bethany had walked in. I smiled again, praising that she was back. I stepped out of Fenris' arms to talk to her but she punched my arm as I approached.

"Ow!" I shouted, looking at her shocked. "What was that for?"I asked. She glared at me.

"For not coming home last night! I was worried sick! I thought you were jumped! Where were you?" She yelled. It was like mother was back. I did feel bad though. I would be the same in her place.

"I think Fenris can take the blame for that. He kept her very 'busy' last night." Isabella said smirking at my sister. I groaned again. _Why can't she keep her mouth shut?_

"Oh sister! You could have told me that you were going to stay at his house at least! I was about gather up everyone and hunt you down!" I blushed.

'I wasn't exactly planning to stay. It just sort of happened. Won't happen again?" I said grinning at her like I used to when she had caught me before mother did. She rolled her eyes at me before smiling. I smiled back, knowing that she wasn't mad.

"Aw, i was hoping for a cat fight." Isabella pouted. Varric laughed beside her.

"My moneys on Sunshine." I rolled my eyes, but then i thought to the bet i had with Isabella. I turned to look at her grinning, holind out my hand.

"My 5 soverings please?" I asked her sweetly. She looked from me to Fenris quickly.

"Really? Ballz. I though for sure you wouldn't have any at all." she said digging in her coin purse and handing me my money. I heard ferins chuckle behind me.

"Then maybe you should have been guessing Hawke's, then you would have gotten you your 5 soverings." Isabella laughed and i blushed.

"Since we have a full team here,' I aid ending the conversation there. "do you guys want to head to the hounded coast? There's a few things I want to do." Everyone nodded in agreement, Isabella ,grinning at me widely, we prepared to head out.

"Hey Hawke, want to grab Sebastian? He said something about getting herbs or something for a recipe he wants to try. " Varric asked. I nodded. We exited the bar, headed for high town.

"To the chantry!"

We made our way into the Chantry, coughing slightly was the smell of incent hit my nose. We found Sebastian at the altar of the Chantry.

"Sebastian! How your you like to go on an adventure to the wounded coast?" He grinned at me.

"Knowing you Hawke, this is no simple trip to the wounded coast." He said laughing. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking over my shoulder. I wrote it off as nothing and continued.

"A small rescue and probably some Bandit killing." I said he smiled but it faded fast as his gaze locked on whatever was behind me. "What are you-" I said turning around, but my words faded as I saw it. A grin popped to my face as I saw Bethany chatting with Varric and Isabella, completely oblivious you Sebastian's leering. I caught Fenris' eyes who was looking at me confused. I grinned wider I turned back to Sebastian. "You're staring at Bethany!" I whispered at him. He looked down at me with reddening cheeks.

"I am not!" he said back but his denial confirmed it.

'Maker yes! This is perfect! Where is Isabella? I need to start planning. Isabella!" I called to her. She looked at me confused.

"Hawke what are you-" Sebastian asked behind me. I held my hand up.

"No time for talk. This day is getting better and better! Isabella! We have so much planning." I said leading everyone out into the open air. "To the Wounded coast!" I yelled. One the way there Isabella was jabbering me to fid out what I wanted but I didn't want to tell her until we were able to talk without Bethany hearing. Eventually we were o the Coast and the group spread out a little. Fenris was staying by me but most everyone else was scattered about in their own little worlds. "Isabella!" I called to her. She was at my side, that Fenris hadn't claimed, in a second.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll never guess what I noticed in the Chantry this morning." I said grinning. Both Isabella and Fenris looked at me confused. "One Chantry brother, ex-Prince who couldn't tear his eyes away from My sweet little sister." Fenris chuckled beside me while Isabella let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Hawke, I don't know if its that you finally got laid or what, but I like this side of you."

"This is your damned influence Isabella!" I said, using her own words against her. "Are you in?" I questioned, grinning. She met my grin with on of her own.

"Defiantly, its about time Chiorboy got laid. But where to start?" I went to answer but out of the corner of my eye I say Bethany fall back, fiddling with her right boot. I stopped to help her but Fenris held me back. He pointed towards Sebastian who had fallen back to help her. He knelt down to help her ut of her boot, and you could see that they were talking.

"Maker I would give anything to know what they are taking about." I said to no one in general.

"He's asking how she got a rock in her high boots." Both Isabella and I looked to Fenris.

"How do you know that?" I asked. He looked at me grinning.

"Just know that I'm going to be taking you up on that anything later." I blushed and Isabella laughed.

"Can I join?" She purred. I rolled my eyes but Fenris wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"I'm not willing to share." He growled. I blushed again, feeling slightly turned on at his possessiveness. Isabella laughed.

"Down boy, I was just kidding. I don't want to lose a finger. Hearing anything else useful?" She asked but Fenris shook his head.

"Useless chatter. Nothing that insinuates affection." He stated flatly.

"Hrpf, what could we do?" I thought out loud.

"Why not just lock them in a room together? they'll have to talk." Fenris suggested. I looked at him and grinned.

Perfect!"

"But where?" Isabella asked. "Sebastian can just pick the lock."

"My wine cellar, only I can pick that lock. They'll be trapped for hours. Maker I'm so excited. Everyone!" I yelled out. Heads turned and I got their attention. "Were headed back! I don't want to be late to meet Aveline!" I said walking back towards Kirkwall. They followed and we were back in no time Sebastian and Bethany chatting the entire time.

**I am actually going to keep going on this story tonight so I may actually update soonly. I am thinking about putting up a weekly chapter. If I ca get it out on time. I know I will for the summer time. and ill actually work on my other 4 stories as well. I have given them no love lately. Well I'll see Y'all in the next chapter! KBYE**

**-Kat**


	10. Not a real chapter :(:(:(

Hey guys, so I'm no dead. I promise I will update soon! I refuse to give up on my stories. With everything with finals in senior year. And there is so much stuff in my family right now, I jst ant find time to right. So this 'Update' is just to tell you that there WILL be updates soon. This I promise on my love for both Melvin Ishtar and Fenris. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting. :( so with this I will end this update. I'm sorry if anyone was expecting a real chapter. Im putting this up on both my ongoing stories. Its been about a month for Love regret love and im sorry to my fellow Fenris fans.

Hopefully ill see you guys soon!

KBYE

-Kat


End file.
